Do It All Over Again
by xXArleenXx
Summary: SongFic Again-Bruno Mars  -Cullen, esta despedido.- quien hubiera dicho que un terrible dia terminaria siendo el mejor.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen. La Historia si, no se permite la copia o adaptación.**

_**Again – Bruno Mars**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hands over my head<strong>_

_**thinking what else could go wrong?**__**  
><strong>_

_**Would've stayed in bed,**_

_**how can a day be so long?**_

**-**Cullen, esta despedido.**-**

**-**Pero señor… **-**

**-**Cullen.- Me advirtió, mirándome de forma amenazadora.

Suspire, mientras salía del edificio, ahí iba mi ultimo empleo. Soy publicista, o intento serlo ya que nadie me da una oportunidad real de cumplir mi sueño. Me había mudado en el centro de la cuidad con el deseo de encontrar trabajo, pero todo había terminado en fracaso.

_**Never believed that things **_

_**happen for a reason**_

_**But how this turned out, **_

_**you moved all my doubts, so believe**_

Hoy había una cena en casa de mis padres, y bien sabia que mi padre estaría decepcionado de mi. Ellos vivian a las afueras de la cuidad y no estaban enterados de mis múltiples fracasos.

Puse la hoja de mi proyecto publicitario – que mi jefe nunca hojeo – en el asiento del copiloto y trate de encender el auto pero eso nunca paso. Puse mis manos en mi cabeza pensando que mas podría salir mal.

_**That for you I'll do it all over again**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**All I went through, led me to you**_

_**So I'd do it all over again**_

_**For you**_

-Nos tendremos que llevar su carro al taller.- Explico el mecánico.

- ¿Y a que hora estará listo?- Pregunte con poca paciencia.

-Estará para mañana.-

-Bien.- Dije molesto.

¿Ahora como llegaría a casa de mis padres? Podría irme en el tren, pero tendría que ir caminando hasta la estación y por aquí no había ninguna, suspire de nuevo y empecé a caminar.

De pronto una gota cayó en mi frente, mire al cielo y en un instante empezó a llover.

_**I missed the first train, stood out**_

_**in the rain, all day**_

_**Little did I know**_

_**When I caught the next train,**_

_**there you were to sweep me away**_

_**Guess that's what I've waited for**_

Todo el camino estuvo lloviendo, y cuando llegue a la estación, el primer tren ya se había ido, tuve que esperar media hora para subir al próximo tren.

Y cuando entre la vi, se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos, era hermosa, tenia un largo cabello y unos ojos color chocolate, ella me observaba fijamente al igual que yo a ella.

Sentí como algo me empujaba hacia donde ella.

-¿Esta ocupado?- Le pregunta señalando el asiento a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Me llamo Edward.- Dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Bella.- Respondió, devolviéndome la mirada.

Le pregunte a Bella hacia donde iba y justo iba hacia el mismo lugar que yo.

Creo que ella era la chica por la que siempre espere.

_**Never believed that things**_

_**happened for a reason**_

_**But how this turned out,**_

_**you moved all my doubts, so believe**_

_**That for you Ill do it all over again**_

_**Do it all over again**_

_**All I went through, led me to you**_

_**So I'd do it all over again**_

Ella volvió a reír. -Eres muy simpático, Edward.-

-Tu eres muy Bonita.- Respondí tomando mi café.

Cuando llegamos decidí invitarla a un café, y aquí estamos, conociéndonos y riendo de tonterías.

Ella se sonrojo, y me pareció la cosa mas linda. –Y bonita es quedarse corto.- Añadí

Ella se sonrojo mas.- Para.- me pidió, yo reí.- solo digo la verdad.-

-¿Y en que trabajas, Edward?- Me pregunto cambiando de tema, yo solté una carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes? - Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres muy tierna.- Ella rodo los ojos y yo sonreí.

-¿Me responderás?- Pregunto y trate de recordar su pregunta.

-Bueno…soy publicista.-

-¿De verdad? –Pregunto sorprendida por alguna razón.

-Si.- Respondí.

-¿En donde trabajas?-

-Bueno…yo.- Sonreí avergonzado.- fui despedido hoy.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo.

Yo en realidad desde que la vi, había olvidado mi horrible día.

-Mi padre tiene una compañía publicitaria, si quieres puedes intentarlo.-

Abrí los ojos sorprendido.- Cl-claro, me encantaría intentarlo, gracias.-

Ella sonrió, de una manera hermosa.

_**Who ever thought a day gone**_

_**so wrong, would turn out so Lovely**_

_**I'm so glad I found you**_

_**Even though the day went so wrong,**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing**_

-Me gusta este parque.-Dijo, yo le di un suave apretón a su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la mía, ella me miro y sonreía.-Pero más me gusta la compañía.-

Yo sonreí y puse mi frente contra la suya, nos miramos a los ojos y poco a poco mi boca se fue acercando a la suya.

Fue un beso dulce y tierno, Ella me abraso y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho. –A mi también me gusta la compañía.- le respondí.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ir cenar conmigo y mi familia?

-Me encantaría. - dijo sonriéndome

_**Who ever thought a day gone so wrong,**_

_**could turn out so lovely**_

_**Who ever thought a day gone so wrong, **_

_**could turn out so lovely**_

Quien hubiera dicho que un terrible día terminaría siendo el mejor. Por Bella pasaría todo lo que pase una vez mas.


End file.
